1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a drill head for making a hole in a sub-surface or above ground structure or formation, and more particularly to a drill head comprising a mantle, a carrier for a spraying device capable of rotating mounted within the mantle, a motor mounted inside the mantle driving the spraying device carrier, at least one spraying device mounted eccentrically on the spraying device carrier, and a pipeline for supplying the fluid to the spraying device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drill heads of this variety are known whereby two guidable spraying devices, so called nozzles, are mounted on the carrier for the spraying devices.
The cutting capacity of such a drill head is limited. For hard rocks, such a drill head should also be equipped with mechanical cutting devices.